


Stag Night from Hell

by Hawkeye1991



Category: Stag Night - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Everybody Hurts, F/M, Good old fashioned monster story, Hurt Clint Barton, Hurt Natasha Romanov, Hurt Scott Lang, Hurt Steve Rodgers, Hurt Tony Stark, More Tags and characters will be added along the way, Underground, Violence, Why Did I Write This?, chills and thrills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeye1991/pseuds/Hawkeye1991
Summary: Tony Stark is engaged to be married so him and his group of childhood friends have a bachelor party in New York. To celebrate his last night of freedom. While riding back on the underground they incourter another group of friends on a night out. From there they accidently get off at a station that closed down in the 1970's. Now trapped in the tunnels beneath New York, they witness the murder of a transit cop by three transients and find themselves on the run for their lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone  
> Ok so I just watched this quite cool horror movie called The Stag and me being me. Decided to do an Avengers version coz.........  
> I need a different sort of Avengers horror fanfic at this moment XD XD XD  
> I am in that sort off mood. Pre warning this is not gonna be a fluffy fanfic and please don't think I don't love these guys. They are my boys and girls. Just wanted to mix it up a bit with some hardcore horror.
> 
> Enoy :D

Over 100,000 people are reported missing in New York City every year.  
The adults are never looked for.....

Water freely dripped from ceiling pipes as a young blond woman ran screaming down a dark abandoned tunnel. Blood smeared her face and most of her entire body. Her light blue T shirt was now dyed brown as blood began to dry on her clothing. Whimpering and panicked she kept turning her head to look behind her to see if her attacker was still in pursuit. When she turned a bend the young woman looked and spotted lights ahead of her. This pushed her to go faster until she came the bottom of a stair case. She began to climb almost tripping a few times due to her exhaustion. But she kept climbing.

Making it to the top the blond didn't stop running. She again looked back to see if she had put some distance between the mysterious stranger and herself. She ran down the long dimly lit corridor, graffiti covering every inch of the grey walls. Until it came to an end....

Screaming the woman slammed into a metal gate that separated her from the outside world. With all her might the girl shook the metal bars to try and break them loose. Desperately screaming and wailing, maybe someone could hear her cries for help but know one could. It was to no avail.

The blond could hear him, coming closer and closer. She turns and began to stagger in another direction down a second graffiti filled corridor. As see went the lights began to flicker on and off until she was left shrouded in complete darkness Hearing the terrifying growling and screeching coming from every direction, seamlessly surrounding her.....toying with her.

She made it to another flight off stairs, a working escalator and again began to climb. Her legs gashed and dripping with blood were beginning to give out from under her. Screaming again due to pain, she pushed upwards. Fighting to keep going to escape this place.

Suddenly the escalator stopped and began to reverse in direction, back towards the monster lurking in the shadows. The woman toppled into all fours but still with all her might tried to climbs. it was no use, she could see the Underground Exit sign disappearing from view as the machine took her back down.

Her blood covered hand reached out to the side in one last ditch attempted to stop her decent back into the darkness below. As her hands dragged, fresh blooded smeared the glass panelling. At this point her energy was drained, there was no escape. She let out one last load cry as the darkness consumed her. Followed shortly by a loud supernatural growl and almighty crunch. 

Darkness and Silence was all that remained.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I will say this at the beginning before you read this chapter that not everyone is completely in character. But I will try my best as it's the first time I have written some off these before.
> 
> Oh and quick note coz I forgot to tag it Clint is Tony's cousin coz someone had to be and just decided who it was gonna be.
> 
> Enjoys

3;29 am<

Rain poured over the New York skyline as Tony exited the Seven Veils club through a side door. As he did his phone began to ring in his left pocket. The brunette took a few more drags of his cigarette before retrieving the device and placed it to his ear.

"Hey you know I can be kicked out off the guys club just for answering this phone call right"

"Where are you?" the woman on the other end of the phone replied softly

"Tony smiled and took another drag of his cigarette " I'm just at some sort of Irish Bar on Time Square"

Sitting on the bed was a red headed woman wearing a satin white night dress. She looked down at the open book she had placed in her lap " And by that you mean some sleazy strip club down town" 

She then began to chuckle "You think I don't no what you boys get up to on a bachelor party" 

Outside the club Tony was passing back and fourth smiling at how his soon to wife had just called him out on his antics "Just so you know it wasn't my idea. Clint knows some guys from up town"

"Clint's there?"

Tony quickly scrunched his face up, realising his slip up as his fiancée continued.

" I thought you weren't inviting him"

"He is my cousin Pepper" Tony answered with another drag.

"He's a troublemaker, I bet he has even got you smoking am I right?"

"No, no, no ,no" The brunette quickly dropped the object in question onto the floor and stumped it out with his foot.

"I mean what's the worst thing he can do, tie me to a tree and shave my balls?"

Pepper laughed " If he even touches your balls he will be answering to me"

Tony began to giggle along too " Alright why don't you get some sleep, I'm gonna go back inside and make sure these guys don't spike my drink while I'm always from it ok"

" Alright have fun ok"

"Ok beautiful"

"But not to much fun, and promise me you will come home in one piece" 

Tony nodded his head "I promise"

Just then a commotion was coming from the door Tony had walked through not long before. Turning his head to see what the shouting was a large group of people scuffled out of the building and into the street. It was that moment when the groups separated and Tony saw his four troublemaking friends and cousin on one side. With the clubs bouncers on the other.

Hearing the shouts through the phone, Pepper paused to listen before speaking.

"Tony?" But the phone was instantly cut off.

Back outside the club.

"What's wrong with you?" Shouted one of the bouncers as Clint ran up to him in an attempted to push the larger man over" This resulted in the guard grabbing Clint by the collar of his dark grey t shirt, trying to keep the smaller man at bay by pushing him back. 

Scott quickly grabbed onto him followed closely by Steve preventing the light haired brunette advancing forward once more and punching this guy in the face.

Sam and Bucky were also in conflict with their own bouncers but unlike Clint, resorted to shouting insults at their opponents from more of a distance.

At this point Tony came to intervene and help calm the situation down. He walked up to the guard Clint had taken a serious disliking to and put himself in the middle of them.

Holding out his hands in both directions he began to apologize to the bouncer whilst keeping an eye on Clint who Steve and Scott were having trouble keeping hold of. He might not be the biggest built man but with his small statue came swift unpredictable reflexes. Clint quickly slipped out off both the mans grips but was quickly recaptured by the other designated short ass Scott.

Both men went tumbling to the ground as Scott misjudge how much weight came with Clint's charge. But both quickly picked themselves back up again.

"What are you doing dumbass?" shouted a now pissed off Scott Lang, but Clint didn't answer.

Instead he picked up a loan traffic cone and advanced once again. This time all the bachelor group clocked what the sort man was about to do and all jumped to intervene. Sam quickly yanked the cone out off his hand. While Tony and Steve both pushed him back.

By this point Clint began to back down as he realized that there was no way he was going to be able to get to this bouncer., Not with all his group of friends pushing him more and more down the street. "Fucking Fine!!!!!"

Walking forward Sam shouted back at him " Shut the fuck up man"

"This is great I have never been thrown out off a shit hole before" a pissed off Bucky Barnes added.

"Well the girls sucked in there anyway" Clint responded earning a scowl from Bucky.

"Not all of them were is that girl who appeared in that last show?" Scott piped up.

"She just took off with her friend" Steve replied to Scott's question.

"FUCK!!!!"

"So what now?" asked Sam passing back and fourth. He pulled his leather jacket more over himself in an attempted to keep the water from entering the inner garments.

Steve responded "Hey man I'm calling it a night, I gotta get home" shaking his head and beginning to back away from.

The group collectively whined at the heavily built blonde haired man. 

"Don't be such a pussy Rogers. It's my last night of freedom and I want to enjoy every minute. Before I am locked up in my soon to be wife's dungeon, with no windows or contact with the outside world"

"Guys I know this great club, uptown about 10 minute on the tube" reassured Clint.

"Any girls there?" asked Scott.

Clint chuckled "No it's a fucking guy bar" 

Scowling Scott began to advance on Clint for the slide remark but was quickly stopped by Tony. Who put his hands on Clint's arm.

"Look man I'm hungry lets go grab a bit to eat, I can kill for a fucking large Meat Feast pizza"

"It's cool man will grab something on the way to the tube and then Bucky will be feeling up some man boobs in no time".  
Chuckling Clint put his arms on Tony's shoulder and guided him down the street with the rest of the group following closely behind.

"If you wanna keep your balls attached to your body Barton. I suggest you sleep with one eye open from now on"


End file.
